Love Thy Brother, Never Ment More
by Scarred-Wolf-Teo
Summary: After Ed's Surgery and a failed date of Al's, the two brothers find themselves attracted to eachother. When Al asks Ed to teach him how to kiss, the brother's have no idea what their relationship will hold. Warnings: Elricest and Yaoi


Ah, my first FMA fanfic. Well, lets see how this turns out.

Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist, or any of the manga for that matter. :'(

* * *

"No." ... "Stop." ... "No." was what Ed could hear from the next room over as he layed in his own bed reading a book. He didn't want to say anything as Al tended to get over protective of who he brought home with him. He rubbed his leg although the cast prevented any help. Ed hated being on bed rest with a passion, he had just gotton a few replacement bones in his leg as the original ones were disenigrated. He winced at what sounded to be a very expensive crash and set his book down. He noticed the time and realized it was time to take his pain medication and other medications to help his body accept the new bones. But the problem was, he couldn't move his leg to get them.

"Al! Al! It's time to take my meds!" Ed screamed hoping to drown out the moans and pants coming from the next room. "Get 'em yourself!" Al screamed back, Edward was clearly annoyed at that. He took his cane and pounded on the wall behind him, hoping to stop Alphonse and his date. But after a few moments of moaning from Al, Ed had had enough. "I'm coming in there!" He yelled into the wall. But as soon as he moved his leg it sent a rush of pain up his body, letting out a scream that even the neighbors heard.

The door flew open as a shirtless Alphonse stumbled into the room with a glass of water in one hand and Ed's medications in the other. He turned to his date and told her that he'd see her again later. Al shut the door and ran to his brother's side, handing him the six pills he had to take. "Brother, I'm sorry. It's just-" Al had started to say but Edward cut him off while whipeing his mouth dry from the water."Al, it's alright. It was your date." Al sighed and sat at the edge of the bed waiting for the clock to fast-forward about 3 minutes. The brothers sat in silence until the clock came to the desired time and Al turned to his brother.

"Alright, time for me to do that check, make sure you aren't reacting." Al stated to which Ed nodded. He then crawled on top of Edward carefully missing his hurt leg and lifted off his shirt. He checked the normal places such as the ribcage, sides, and shoulders very carefully, pausing more than a minute over each area.

But all Ed could think to himself was, "Whoa." As Al's skin brushed against his own, it made him shiver. Never had Edward been atracted to a guy before, it was nuts, and his own brother? "Brother? Are you alright?" Al asked as Ed's face showed a little blush. "Yeah, I'm fine, just a little cold." he whispered as the blush faded away. Alphonse nodded and finished the check, as he climbed off of Ed he put his brother's cane in it's original place.

"So what broke?" Ed asked, to which Al's eyes widened. "N-Nothing of importance." He said, he could tell Edward waiting for an answer. "It was just a lamp." "Which lamp?" Ed asked again. "The one with the fish." Alphonse sighed, Ed closed his eyes, he knew that lamp was his brother's favorite. "Don't worry Al, we'll get it fixed." He said. Al turned his head excitedly, "You mean it Edward?" Ed chuckled, "Of course, we'll take it to Winry as soon as I get off bed-rest. Which should be in a few days."

Alphonse fist-pumped in the air and laughed, as he eyed his brother a strange feeling flushed through him. It was different than the brother sense that he always had, as soon as it came it was gone. He thought nothing of it and layed on the bed next to his brother. He turned his back to Ed as he layed and thought of what happened moments ago in the room over.

Ed could tell something was wrong with Al, but he couldn't tell what. He placed his hand on his brother's bare shoulder wanting answers, but he knew he couldn't ask, what if something happened? But as soon as the thought formed in his head, Al seemed to have picked up on them. "I couldn't do it." he said. "Dam* it, can he read minds?" Ed thought to himself. But he shook the matter off and waited for Alphonse to go on.

"I couldn't kiss her." He finally stated after a few minutes of silence. "I just couldn't, just because I didn't know how. She knew it, so she decided to torture me until I did kiss her, but I couldn't Edward I couldn't!

Ed was heartbroken at this, he knew Al liked her a lot, but the fact that he didn't kiss her made him think that Al wasn't ready for a relationship with strangers. Then an idea formed into his head, Al could be in a relationship with him! It was fool-proof, Al could satisfy his needs of learning and Ed could finally get to be with his brother. "Can you teach me?" Alphonse asked his brother. "Teach you to what? Kiss?" Al looked at the ground and sighed, "Yeah, but you don't have to, you are my brother anyway."

Edward smiled and sat his brother up, "On one condition." Al cocked his head, curious to this condition his brother wanted. "You, become my boyfriend." Ed stated. Alphonse pondered this conditon for a minute or so and shruged. "What's the worst that can happen?" he asked accepting this condition Edward had set. Ed smiled and pointed to where Al was positoned minutes ago and Alphonse obeyed at once. Ed put one hand on the back of Al's head and entangled it in his hair while he moved the other one to his chest. As Edward eyed Al as if to see if he was ready or not, he saw Al close his eyes and figured that he did not see the gesture. Ed sighed and pulled his brother's head down to where their lips met, and where their lives were changed forever.

* * *

Wonder what the future holds for the brothers? Will Al ever get his date back? And is Ed really going to have Winry fix the lamp? Find out next chapter! Please R&R!


End file.
